


we try staying up late (but we both are lightweights)

by renjunscaramel



Series: mark dressing up for yukhei - a series of events [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Na Jaemin is a Softie, Partying, dumb bets, everybody loves renjun !, lowercase bcs im laZY, mark in makeup !!!, no sexual content between norenminhyuck bcs theyre like 10, renjuns secret habits get revealed, so are nohyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunscaramel/pseuds/renjunscaramel
Summary: mark loses a bet to donghyuck and hyuck has to dress mark up for the party at renjuns and yukheis. the aftermath makes him wonder if he should maybe lose more bets to donghyuck if he would always end up like this.





	1. Chapter 1

donghyuck and mark had made a bet last month: how fast will jisung realize that his feelings weren't exactly platonic towards chenle. the winner of the bet dresses the loser up for a party at yukheis and renjuns.

so now mark was shopping with his best friend, donghyuck, letting the younger do whatever he wanted to him. he was a bit scared, but he trusted him, since donghyuck had been interested in fashion since he was 12, and has been doing makeup since 14. he knew what he was doing, but mark was afraid he was gonna go a bit too far from his comfort zone.

“what about this?” donghyuck was holding a burgundy cropped sweater that seemed a little too short for mark. he gulped loudly as the orange haired boy threw the item in the cart. donghyuck then picked out a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, fishnets, and heeled boots. his only goal was to drive yukhei wild tonight, so he could joke about it all the next day. 

mark was hoping they were done when donghyuck made mark pay for the clothes, but the other boy dragged him to a makeup store. mark was intrigued, since he knew how good donghyuck was at this stuff. for the next half hour or so, donghyuck swatched about 20 products on the older boy’s skin and placed all of the products he didn't have at home in a basket. after mark paid for the products, donghyuck went to a grocery store with the money mark had given him.

when the younger arrived at the bench mark was sitting on, the older gave him a confused look, seeing the small box in his hand.

“you told me you wanted to try blue hair out” donghyuck reminded mark as he threw a box of hair dye into a shopping bag.

-

mark was now sitting on a stool in his bathroom scrolling through his phone. donghyuck had just finished dying his hair and now all that was needed to do was to wash the dye out. the younger was getting the makeup tools ready on the washing machine, while they waited for the dye to soak in properly. the music coming from his bluetooth speaker got interrupted by a timer going off.

 

“let’s wash the dye off, pretty boy” donghyuck said in a flirty tone, turning the music back on and getting the showerhead ready.

 

“fuck off” mark scoffed while walking to the shower, taking his stool with him so it would be easier for the other to wash the dye off.

 

they rinsed the dye for about 15 minutes and marks neck was now in pain.  _ is this what death feels like?  _

 

“okay time for makeup!” donghyuck said excitedly, while mark was still drying his hair, the dye soaking into the towel. he put the stool back to its original place, sitting on it and trying to understand what donghyuck was about to do to him.

 

donghyuck started off by priming marks face. he then went into foundation with an egg shaped sponge, that mark had forgotten the name of, _ remember to ask hyuck later, _ and added concealer on the under eyes, a pimple, and the sides of the nose. 

 

mark looked in the mirror for the entire time. he was glad that donghyuck talked him through every step. he wanted to start doing makeup too but he found the whole process too complicated and it just took way too much time. mark would rather sleep for an hour than do this.

 

“i'm gonna set your undereyes now so please look up” donghyuck said softly and mark did exactly what he was told to do. 

 

donghyuck added some cheek tint on marks cheeks and nose as well before setting the rest of the face. it was time for the eyes now.

 

hyuck reached for an eyeshadow palette. he dipped a brush into a rosy metallic shade. donghyuck went over the lid with it, taking a tiny buffer brush to blend the edges. he did the same with the other eye and added a bit of a darker shade on the lashline with an eyeliner brush. he took the small buffer brush again and blended everything together nicely. he brushed over marks under lashline with the same shades, making sure it looked perfect. he finished it up by popping a golden highlight on the inner corners.

 

“okay close your eyes again. it's time for the eyeliner.” mark did just that. he felt the cold liquid on his lid and was slightly startled for a second. donghyuck was glad he started at the middle of the lashline, making it easier to fix his mistake.

 

it was now time for lashes. donghyuck had insisted on fake lashes, but since mark was fairly new to makeup, he gave in and only used an eyelash curler, which mark was completely terrified of, and mascara. he really thought that the curler was for puking someone's eyeballs out at first. 

 

“i forgot one thing.” donghyuck had a red lipstick in his hand. mark would have told hyuck no, but he won the bet so he couldn’t really say anything about it. 

 

“done!” mark looked in the mirror. the result was absolutely stunning. mark felt… confident. he hadn’t felt like this in a while. he looked a lot more feminine that what he usually looked like, but he didn't hate it. 

 

it was now time for the outfit.

 

“strip.” 

 

“what?”

 

“you need to strip in order to put on new clothes, dumbass”

 

“right, right.”

 

the outfit was ready on marks bed.  _ shit. that might be a tiny bit too much. _ he took the clothes and changed into them, needing a bit of help from donghyuck to get the fishnets on properly and to add some accessories to make the outfit look a bit better

 

mark looked at himself in the mirror, running a hand through his freshly dyed hair. the fishnets reached the end of the burgundy cropped sweater. the jeans were skinny and high waisted with rips in them. donghyuck decided to style them with chains, which started at the back pockets and reached the front pockets. he was wearing a leather jacket on top and donghyuck paired the outfit with the heel boots they had bought earlier. all of those years in his moms shoes finally paid off today, even though his walking was still a bit wobbly.

 

there was 30 more minutes left until renjun arrived to pick them up. donghyuck ran up to mark with a comb, heat protection spray, hair straightener and hairspray to style the olders hair.

 

they were almost done with the styling when renjun called donghyuck, letting him know he was in front of the house. hyuck fixed a strand of hair, took his makeup and other essential things and ran outside with mark, after the older had finished checking himself out from the mirror.

 

the ride to the party was literally nothing more, but donghyuck and renjun flirting. mark noticed a cooler next to his seat and decided to open it. he found a few cans of beer, a bottle of vodka and a carton of juice. 

 

he opened the vodka bottle and took a big gulp of it in. it burned his throat so he reached for the juice and drank that to ease the burn. mark felt a bit dizzy, so he decided to repeat the action. after the next sip, he didn't feel as nervous about meeting yukhei in an outfit like this. he also didn't feel as dizzy anymore. soon they had parked in the driveway of the huangs house as mark was drinking the juice, to relieve his burning throat after the 3rd shot.

 

he wasn't drunk, but he wasn't sober either. but he was definitely a bit more drunk than tipsy. mark tried to be as sober as possible, which really shouldn't have mattered, since everyone had already done some pregame. he stumbled into the house, finding yukhei in a matter of seconds from the couch. he ran to him, pulled him up by his arm and kissed his plush lips, his hand on the back of yukheis neck. 

 

yukhei pulled away from the kiss and pushed mark a bit further from himself, trying to process everything that was happening.  _ mark. ripped jeans. heels. makeup. fishnets. fuck.  _ he looked at mark, his lips parted in shock.

 

i mean his boyfriend was standing there, looking as beautiful as ever. his blue hair glistening in the colourful lighting, the glitter on his lid shining like a bunch of diamonds, the highlighter and a slight amount of blush on the tip of his nose, somehow making it look even more boopable. 

 

and his outfit. yukhei was speechless. the rips in his jeans put the fishnets on full display, the crop top brought marks abs out perfectly, the leather jacket making the outfit even sexier. and the heels. oh my god the heels. he was almost as tall as yukhei, which was a bummer since mark wasn't gonna be struggling to kiss him, but he looked fucking amazing no matter what.

 

“do you not like it?” 

 

instead of an answer, yukhei pulled him in a long kiss, driving the younger wild. he ran his fingers through his hair, tugging on it slightly. it made mark slip his mouth open and yukhei took the chance to slip his tongue in. mark tasted alcohol on yukheis tongue, but who was he to complain. behind the strong taste of alcohol, mark could taste a slight hint of mint, which probably came from yukheis habit to chew gum a bit too much. they stumbled back onto the couch, deepening the kiss slightly.

 

“the party started like 10 minutes ago and you're already making out”

 

yukhei pulled away from his lover, panting slightly and looking at jaemin with his three boyfriends clinging onto each other. donghyuck was peppering kisses on jenos cheek while renjuns arms were wrapped around jaemin, their hands on top of each others. 

 

“and what about it?” mark asked the boys before connecting his and yukheis lips again. the kiss was short and innocent, nothing like before. yukhei bit marks lower lip gently before pulling away, glancing at where the four boyfriends were, who had now disappeared. yukhei stood up and pulled mark with him. they walked over to the kitchen and yukhei poured him and mark a couple of drinks. cranberry vodka for mark and a jägerbomb for yukhei.

 

they walked to yukheis room with the drinks, holding eachothers hands. as they got on the bed, mark sat on the olders lap and yukhei immediately took off marks leather jacket while looking him in the eyes. just now yukhei had realised how the eyeliner made his eyes pop and the eyeshadow shimmered on his eyelids, bringing out the beautiful shape of his eyes. he looked ethereal. the only source of lighting in the room were the street lights that shined through the window. despite that, mark was still looking like the most beautiful man on earth. 

 

yukhei placed his soft lips on marks forehead, keeping them there for a second. he pulled away, looking into marks eyes again and took his hand in his, the other hand caressing his cheek.

 

“your beauty is unreal, _ minhyungie _ ” mark melted at the mention of his korean name. not a lot of people knew about the existence of it. yukhei was the only person allowed to call him that, but only in private since mark didn't want the others to know about how the name made him melt. mark leaned against yukheis chest, his face flushed red. he listened to yukheis heartbeat as yukhei played with marks hair, messing up donghyucks creation a bit. marks hair was soft and fluffy, though it was hard to see the blue in his hair thanks to the lighting.

 

yukhei laid down slowly, his hands holding on to marks waist, bringing him down with him. they intertwined their legs and laid in eachothers arms, feeling safe from everything. it was only a couple of minutes later when yukhei realised he had brought them drinks. he slowly got up, lifting mark off of his chest and reached for his cup on the bedside table. he chugged down half of his drink while mark looked at him in shock. he couldn't understand how people could drink alcohol like that. 

 

yukhei gave mark his cranberry vodka, which mark drank in short sips. when he had drank half of the cup, yukhei took the drink from him, placing it on the ground and pulling mark on his lap. he brushed a strand of hair that fell on marks eyes to the side and cupped his face, admiring his boyfriend. he looked so beautiful like this.

 

little did yukhei know, mark studied each point of yukheis face, looking at it as if it was a piece of art. everything from his plush lips to his big puppy eyes was perfect. he placed his finger under yukheis chin, slowly pulling him towards himself and kissing him again. this time, the kiss was slow, passionate and sweet. yukheis hands were on marks waist, lightly caressing the boys skin, while marks hands were in yukheis hair, slightly massaging his scalp. 

 

yukhei pulled away from marks lips that were now a bit swollen. the red lipstick was long gone from marks lips, now decorating the corners of yukheis mouth. mark giggled seeing how the lipstick had stained his boyfriend’s mouth, which made yukhei tackle him on the bed, kissing him all over his face and laughing with him.

 

(“WHICH ONE OF YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES SPILLED A DRINK ON THE CARPET”

 

“and why does the room smell funny?” 

 

“markiepoo got laid which means that you, renjun, owe me 20 bucks”)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> while mark and yukhei were making out in yukheis room, jeno, donghyuck, jaemin and renjun did something a bit different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little extra for yall

jaemin was busy pouring himself a drink when he saw mark and yukhei walking to the latters room, hand in hand. he chuckled to himself, which wasn't left unnoticed by renjun, who looked at him with confusion in his eyes.

 

“look at yukmark” jaemin finished pouring the drink, placing everything back onto the counter and pointed at the couple, earning a slight push by his boyfriend.

 

“we made an agreement dumbass. it's markhei. now pour me a drink too, i'm already getting weird thoughts in my head.” renjun gave jaemin his cup and jaemin chuckled again. he poured renjun about two shots of vodka, which might have been more but jaemin couldnt really tell, and added some juice. he knew this was renjuns favorite, even though he never admitted it. renjun reached for his cup when jaemin was done and before he gave it to the shorter boy, he tasted a bit of it. it seemed just right but when renjun took a sip, he immediately reached for the vodka bottle and looked jaemin in the eyes.

 

“if you could see whats going on in my mind right now, you would down the entire bottle” jaemin nodded, understanding what he meant right away and looked at his older boyfriend, gulping the entire drink down. as he pulled the cup away from his lips, he coughed a bit, feeling the burn in his throat. 

 

while jaemin was slowly drinking his cranberry vodka, he felt a pair of hands on his waist and a wet kiss on a cheek. 

 

“jaeminniee” by the voice jaemin could tell this was donghyuck. hyucks cheeks were pressed against the crook of jaemins neck. he could soon feel some breathing on the other side of his neck, followed by a smooch. jaemin started giggling softly, feeling the tingles from the kiss. he turned to face the other boy who had just kissed his neck, who unsuprisingly was jeno, and planted a kiss on the top of his head, tip toeing slightly. renjun walked towards jaemin as well and placed his hands on the youngers chest, slowly leaning onto it.

 

“nana,” renjun said softly, feeling the warmth of his boyfriend. jaemin ran his hand through renjuns hair and the older continued “i wanna go to bed and cuddle” 

 

jaemin picked renjun up, earning a yelp from the older. after renjun had quickly recovered from the shock, he wrapped his legs around jaemins waist and lifted himself up a bit, starting to fall asleep. alcohol always made him sleepy. but none of the three could complain, because he always got so cuddly and affectionate when he was tired. 

 

jeno and donghyuck followed their boyfriends to renjuns room, holding eachothers hands and sipping their drinks. jeno released the grip on donghyucks hand and grabbed his waist instead, kissing the youngers cheek and running his hand through donghyucks hair. 

 

when they finally reached renjuns room, jaemin put renjun down on his bed as gently as possible, which resulted in renjun whining out a quiet ‘jen ‘n hyuckie’ and illegally cute grabby hands. the three boys joined renjun and laid down on the bed. donghyuck pulled renjun closer to him, so renjuns head would be buried under his chin. renjun was almost asleep now. jaemin heard a slight chuckle from jeno, which made him sit up, to see what the boy was doing. jeno was holding a small elephant plushie he had found and jaemin reached out for it, wanting a closer look. 

 

it seemed old, probably as old as renjun. jaemin giggled as he realised renjun still slept with that plushie and suddenly he got an idea. he tapped donghyucks shoulder, which made the boy look at jaemin. he gave hyuck the plushie and gestured towards renjun. donghyuck seemed to get the point instantly, since just a second later, donghyuck was giggling as quietly as he could, his face red and eyes full of love. jaemin and jeno leaned towards renjun, nd saw that the boy had snuggled up to the plushie, his lips curving into a soft smile.

 

jaemin looked at jeno and donghyuck, who looked like they just found the most adorable puppy alive and jaemin was at no place to make fun of them, since he was probably just the same, if not worse. renjun mumbled something, which jeno seemed to understand and he threw his arms over donghyuck and renjun. jaemin got the memo and spooned renjun, his face snuggled up to renjuns hair, placing a soft kiss to the top of his head. the four slowly drifted into a deep slumber.

 

-

 

when renjun woke up, he did what he liked to do every morning he woke up in his bed, all alone. he snuggled up to his elephant and said “zǎoshang hǎo, xiàng” with the softest voice ever before kissing it softly. except this time, he wasn't alone, and he realised it way too late. he had his 3 boyfriends on the bed with him, donghyuck and jeno trying to keep in their giggles as jaemin was fighting the urge to kiss him all over his face. 

 

renjun sat up quickly, way too quickly, and threw his plushie away before a strong headache hit him. he let out a soft ‘ah fuck’ and jaemin reached for the painkillers and water, that jeno had put on the bedside table. jaemin sat infront of renjun, giving him the meds and making sure he drank all of the water his other boyfriend had poured in the biggest cup he could find from renjuns counter. 

 

after he had swallowed every drop of the water, jaemin took the cup away from him and placed it back on the table. when he looked back at renjun, donghyuck and jeno were snuggled up on renjun, both boys kissing renjun on his cheeks.

 

god, jaemin was so in love.

 

(renjun opened the door to yukheis room, smelling something weird. the room smelled of… sex? the next thing he noticed was a big red stain on the carpet, which made him yell the loudest he had in a while.

 

“WHICH ONE OF YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES SPILLED A DRINK ON THE CARPET”

 

mark and yukhei sat up instantly, the smaller clutching his head in his hands. 

 

“and why does the room smell funny?” jaemin asked the couple, a disgusted tone in his speech. as the words left his lips, he noticed that not only was mark shirtless, but completely naked. he mumbled a quick okay and stepped out of the room and jeno followed him, grabbing his boyfriends hand. the two boys were completely flustered by the sight infront of them.

 

donghyuck, however laughed and hit renjuns hand gently while the older had his hand over his mouth, realising he had lost to donghyuck yet again.

 

“markiepoo got laid which means that you, renjun, owe me 20 bucks” hyuck said before he left the room, dragging renjun with him by his arm and kissing his cheek softly. renjun scoffed at his boyfriend, still disappointed he had lost the bet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zǎoshang hǎo, xiàng - good morning, elephant (blame google translate if this is wrong i cant speak chinese at all)


End file.
